


Finding Shelter

by SGLAB



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: Cobb Vanth is surprised one evening to find a familiar Mandalorian at his door
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Finding Shelter

Finding Shelter

Chapter 1

The suns were just starting to dip below the horizon on Tatooine as Cobb Vanth cleaned up from his dinner. He sighed as the last of the dishes were cleaned. 

Cobb surveyed his kitchen and the left over bantha meat given to him by a resident of Mos Pelgo for doing him a favor. He insisted it was too much but the rancher insisted right back. Cobb quickly gave up the argument, the citizens of Mos Pelgo were a proud people. Sometimes they were too proud, but it wasn’t Cobb’s place to say so. He just hated to waste the meat.

Cobb stood in the middle of his kitchen taking in the cleaned counters and the quiet and shook a little as the oppressive silence enveloped him. 

The harsh knock on the back door jarred him. He shook his head needing to focus. He reached for his blaster hanging by the back door, you couldn’t be too careful at this hour around these parts. 

He swung the door open pointing the blaster as he took in the new arrival. “What the…?” 

Before Cobb could truly register the presence of the familiar Mandalorian, the man removed his helmet. 

Cobb was at a loss for words, quite a trick for him.

“Cobb.”

The voice was familiar, but not. The face finally registered and dank farrick, the man under the helmet was handsome. 

Finally Cobb realized he was still holding the blaster at Mando’s face. He quickly put it away also noticing Mando was putting down his previously unnoticed raised hands. 

The Mandalorian looked hesitant and Cobb realized he should invite him in. “Well, best not just stand out there.” Vanth waved him in.

Another awkward silence fell as they stood in the kitchen looking at each other. 

“So, what brings you to these parts?” It had been three months since that first time they had met and Cobb honestly didn’t think he would ever see him again. He certainly never thought he would ever see his face. 

Looking into Mando’s warm brown eyes Cobb could see fresh pain. Even though he had never looked him in the eye before he knew there was something that had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

The kid. Cobb felt an involuntary shudder go through him.

“I found his people.” Mando’s voice caught and he hesitated for a second swallowing. “He’s safe with them.”

Cobb swore under his breath before reaching out and pulling the man in front of him into his arms. Mando stood stiffly in his embrace for several moments before his whole body began to shake.

Cobb brushed a hand through the other man’s hair while rubbing his back with the other. Mando released a wounded sounding whimper. For a moment Cobb feared the other man had an injury he was exacerbating. It suddenly dawned on him painfully how touch starved this man in his arms was. 

“Come on, Mando.” He made to guide him further into the house.

“Din.” The single word came out through clenched teeth and Cobb realized the man in his arms was shivering. Shock.

“Let’s get you out of that armor, alright?”

Cobb got The Mandalorian seated on the edge of his bed and proceeded to figure out how to remove all that Beskar. He first took the helmet receiving some resistance. “Hey it’s okay, I’m just gonna put it over here in the corner.” He pointed to a corner of the room and that seemed to satisfy the Mandalorian. 

It felt as if it had taken all night getting off all the armor, but it was finally done. Cobb worked on the rest until he had Mando down to his skivvies. 

“You want a shower or bath?” Cobb asked.

“No.”

“Okay then. Take the bed.” Cobb pulled down the blanket and sheet patting the mattress. 

Mando crawled under the covers resting his head on the pillow. On his side looking up at Cobb, Mando grabbed his hand tugging it to him. 

Cobb looked down confused.

“Stay.”

Cobb swallowed down the lump in his throat. He was grateful he was dressed for bed already. He had changed when he got home earlier before dinner. The thought maybe he should have offered Mando food or something to drink, but quickly dismissed it. They could worry about that in the morning. 

Pulling the covers back enough he climbed into the bed facing Mando. He found himself being stared at. He had so many questions from the look in those brown eyes, but pushed those aside reaching out and brushing a hand through the dark brown hair. 

He felt Mando shudder one last time before closing his eyes and gradually relaxing. Cobb turned off the light. He wasn’t sure Mando was asleep when he felt his hand being wrapped in the other man’s hand.

Cobb took a deep breath wondering what tomorrow would bring.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t had a fic plot grab me for a while like this one. I never thought I’d write something in the Star Wars universe.


End file.
